


The Natural and the Veteran

by ApomaroMellow



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Competition, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Snowmen, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow
Summary: Prompt: making snowmenOriginally part of my 25 Days of Shipmas
Relationships: Kaizuka Inaho/Slaine Troyard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: 25 Days of Shipmas





	The Natural and the Veteran

Inaho never got the appeal of snow. Playing in it at least. Or doing anything but the bare minimum of interactions with it. It was cold and wet and unpleasant. It turned a dingy color the moment it came into contact with any sort of dirt. He did, however, like seeing his boyfriend's reaction to it.

Inaho had woken up that morning to a fresh white blanket of snow upon their town. A few minutes later, Slaine had called him.

"Have you seen outside yet?", he asked, excitement in his voice.

"Mm, it's very snowy." Inaho was glad that he didn't have a reason to leave the house today. He could spend it indoors, catching up on some reading or doing homew-

"Let's go out today", Slaine said. "I'm coming over."

Well there went his plans of cuddling up in the warmth of his home. Inaho confirmed and they planned to meet in the field near his place. It probably had prime snow for activities. Inaho put on his coat, hat, scarf, and gloves, then made his way to the door for his shoes.

"Nao? You're going out?", Yuki asked. "In this weather?"

"Slaine wants to play in the snow", Inaho said plainly as if that explained it all. And it did.

"Have fun", Yuki wished him with a smile.

Inaho didn't think that he would have fun in the snow but he knew he'd have fun watching Slaine. He got his boots on and left, instantly wrapped in the chilly air. On his way to the field, Slaine crossed his path, carrying a box.

"What is that?", Inaho asked, taking it off his hands. Slaine had gotten it halfway there, so Inaho would take it the rest of the way. Slaine's cheeks were already a little red from the cold. He was more sensitive to it than Inaho was. It was a wonder how he planned to play in the snow.

"It's stuff for the snowmen we're making", Slaine answered.

His boyfriend could be childish at odd times. But it was because it was so rare that Inaho liked to indulge him. Usually Slaine was too serious. When that side of him melted away though he had an aura of soft innocence that felt cleansing. They made it to the field and some kids from the neighborhood were playing their own games. Inaho set the box down and opened it. Inside were all the fixings for decorating a snowman.

"You really thought this through", Inaho said.

"Haven't you ever made a snowman before?" As he spoke, Slaine snapped a picture on his phone of his boyfriend all bundled up. Inaho shook his head and Slaine's eyes widened.

"I can't beli-actually wait. Yes, I can", Slaine said, catching himself before voicing his disbelief. He knew better than anyone about Inaho's practical nature. It made sense that he, with his dislike of snow, would have never made a snowman. But that would change today.

"I'll show you how", Slaine began as he started gathering snow.

Inaho frowned. "I know how to make a snowman. I've just never done it before." He'd seen enough movies and tv shows that had a scene where the characters did it. He knew the basics of rolling up balls of snow for the base, middle, and head, then decorating the whole thing.

"You don't have to lie", Slaine said. "I don't mind teaching you."

"I could build a better snowman than you", Inaho challenged. His face was still as stony as ever but Slaine could hear the confidence in his voice.

"You're on."

Slaine would never openly admit it, but he was just as competitive as his boyfriend. The two of them got started on their snowmen, determined to win. Slaine focused on his work. Surely he'd be the victor. Inaho was a genius, of course. But he couldn't instantly be good at something his first time around. Those thoughts powered him through as he worked.

He finished rolling the snow and stacking them on top of each other. He went to the box and took out a hat and scarf. He put them in place, along with the twig arms and rocks for eyes and mouth. Slaine surveyed his work, proud and triumphant.

"Well I'm done. How's your's going?", he asked as he turned and looked at Inaho's creation.

Because that's exactly what is was. A creation. Somehow, he had sculpted perfectly round circles. They were so round it was unreal. And somehow he had formed arms from snow as well. He'd arranged them so that the arms were crossed.

The rocks for the face and mouth were all uniformly shaped. How in the world had he found them so quickly? Even the hat was placed better than Slaine's.

"How in the? You-I-this is-" Slaine kept cutting himself off as he took in Inaho's work before sighing in resignation. "You win."

"Where's my prize?", Inaho asked.

"Eh?"

"I think I'll be claiming it now." Inaho went over to Slaine and kissed his lips, rousing a chorus of 'ews' from the children playing the field who had come for snowy fun and not to see two teens making out.


End file.
